tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama All-Stars/Playa Des Losers
This is where fallen All-Stars will learn to accept their fate as reality show has-beens. Here they can cool off from elimination in our heated swimming pool, drink smoothies at the Tiki Bar, sleep in a five-star hotel, work out at the gym, and even get perfectly grilled steak (plus more)! Quite the treatment, huh? Residents #B - S321 #Griffin - SoaringSpirits #Kyndel - SoaringSpirits #Anne Maria - SoaringSpirits #Derek - S321 #Alejandro - Sunsummer7 #Bridgette - MPPS #Paper - TrentFan #Dawn - TrentFan #Gwen - Sunsummer7 #Lindsay - Sunsummer7 #Courtney - MPPS Area Alejandro: *walks over here with Paper and Dawn* Huh, Chris must have locked this, maybe to keep Scott, Derek, and B where they are or something. We have to figure out how to get out... Hey an electric gate! It's the only way! Paper: I'm pretty sure after that I'd die to anything. Worthy sacrifice, you think? Alejandro: Well, yeah but... you have a solid point. It'd probably kill you. Here, I'll give you and Dawn a boost over the gate. *lifts them up and they make it out* Now time for my sacrifice. *starts climbing and gets electricuted* OW! Oh, OUCH! I can do thi- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUCCCCCCCCH! *lands and falls on the ground, gets up* See? I could totally do it! *falls over* Paper: I meant, that I'd sacrifice myself or something! Dawn: *rushes to Al, concerned* Are you okay? Probably not, but do you need anything? Alejandro: *feels self* Hmm... I think I'm good thanks. The map the intern gave me said that we're supposed to dig right here. *digs a bit and finds a DVD labeled "Heather's Greatest Hits"* Perfect! Also, I heard B and Derek, let's meet with them. *runs with Paper and Dawn* Swimming Pool Scott: I HATE HEATHER! SHE GOT ME OUT TOO EARLY, AND SHE'S DOING WHATEVER SHE WANTS! B: YEAH ME TOO! LET'S BREAK OUT! Derek: YEAH! ME THREE! Chris: Sorry, no dice. *leaves* B: WE'LL BREAK OUT EVENTUALLY! Derek: YEAH! WE'RE NOT GOING TO STAY HERE FOREVER! Chris: *locks everyone in with no way out* Scott: F*** YOU MCCLEAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO GET REVENGE ON HEATHER! Chris: *drives off, not caring* Scott: GET BACK HERE MCCLEAN! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU! HEATHER WILL FACE MY WRATH ONE DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro: *walking in* I seriously doubt it Scott, but I definately feel your pain. *dives in pool* But you know what? This place is pretty sweet! Griffin: How can you enjoy this place? Its a constant reminder that you wont win the million bucks Anne Maria: I'm with shorty over here, more spray tan please... *She grabs 2 million more cans of Spray tan* Kyndel: The environment is going to suffer because of you...good game. Alejandro: Thanks Kyndel. Also, I like this place because there's no challenges, and everything basically IS what you can buy with the million. Ever saw it that way? I mean, massages, tiki bars, 5-star hotels, heated pool, and a killer grill? Awesome! *swimming* Scott: I think I'm going to go cook a burger! *turns on the grill, but accidentally slips and his mouth smashes against it and is severely burned* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE MEDICALS! NOW! Medicals: Don't worry, Scott! We'll treat your wounds! *slaps a Bane mask on his face* All better! Scott: *shaves his head so he can look like Bane* Now my voice sounds robotic! Just great! Chris: *flies in on a jet pack* Scott, we're bringing you back as an intern for ratings gold. Your task right now is the scare the cast like a horror movie right at the cabin. Do us proud! Scott: Yes sir! Alejandro: *having just watched the previous episode and comes back* Well, looks like Scott's being chased away and Bridgette was flushed. She should be here any time now... *immediately after that, Bridgette bursts out of the sewer because of the water pressure* Alejandro: Well that was fast. My backstabber came. :P Bridgette: Gross... Oh... Hey Alejandro. Alejandro: ...Hey. Bridgette: Uh, how's it going? Alejandro: It's been... okay, I guess? This is awkward since this is the first time we talked after all this time. I've always wondered though, why did you betray me? Did you want Cody? Bridgette: Oh, all that. I'd rather not like to speak about it, it's all in the past. I'm a different person now. Alejandro: That's good. I've gotten better, so it looks like we've both matured from this. Bridgette: Well, yeah. I feel sorry about the whole Heather and Dawn business with you... Must've been tough Alejandro: You can say that again. It's as tough as it gets. *Paper bursts out of the sewers in a plastic bag, unable to get out because it's tied* Paper: *in bag* It actually wasn't that bad I guess. But I'm stuck.........aw......... Alejandro: Here, I'll free you. *tries untying but he is unable to* Whoever did this must be good at tying knots... here, this is the only way. *pops the bag* There. Paper: Thanks Alejandro. Alejandro: No problem. Paper: So, how's life since elimination been? Alejandro: Well Scott raged and tormented everyone which I saw on TV, and I chilled here in the pool for a bit, then Bridgette got eliminated and I became friends with her again. And now you're here. How's Dawn been since I left? Paper: Well, she's been trying to avenge you. She also helped me meditate right. So she's still been good-hearted. I wonder if she's trying any strategy though....... Alejandro: Only one way to find out. To the theater! *the water pressure builds up and Dawn bursts out of the sewers* Paper: Aw, I was hoping it'd be Heather or something. Alejandro: It's someone way better than Heather. It's Dawn! *they embrace in a hug* I missed you. Dawn: I missed you too. Paper: Yeah, but that means Dawn lost though. Isn't that bad? Alejandro: Yeah, but I just wanted to be with her again. And I saw you on TV, you embraced the strategic side of things and even stood up to Heather. I know that last part because there was a TV in the gym. But still, you did great. :) Dawn: Thanks. I'm just sad I didn't get a chance to fully avenge you. Alejandro: You already did. *they kiss* Paper: It's like a Disney Ending. Bittersweet though. And cheesy. But still Disney-styled. Alejandro: Either way, I'm glad to see you again. Do you guys want to see the next episode in the Theater as a trio? Dawn: Sure. Paper: I'm in too! Dawn: *sensing the aura to find anything* Alejandro: *running with Paper* Follow us Dawn! Gwen: *flowing through sewers* Well, as much as this would usually make me claustrophobic, this isn't so bad, knowing that there's better places out there. Not the way I wanted the game to turn out, but hey. That's life. I think I got through to Courtney and I left with dignity and- *bursts out of sewers from water pressure* Wow. This place is pretty cool! Chris: *flies in on jet pack* You know it Gwen! But here's what will make it even better. In a homage to My TDRI's final five event, you guys will have a big impact on what happens tonight. Slight difference thouh. Instead of choosing who's going, you will decide who wins immunity! You may vote. Alejandro: Obviously not Heather. The Three Amigos group has been trying to stop her with a DVD. I wonder why it hasn't arrived yet... Chris: Indeed. Interesting... ;) Alejandro: Anyway, Lindsay has been with Heather all this time, so not her either. That leaves Noah, Courtney, and Mike. Anyone who is willing to take a stand against Heather should have immunity tonight. *does eenie meanie minee mo* Noah. Gwen: While I agree that Heather or Lindsay shouldn't get it, I vote for Courtney to have immunity. B: I guess Courtney should get immunity. I'm resentful towards Heather and don't want anyone affiliated with her to get it either. Derek: Heather's a b****, so I choose Courtney. Bridgette: Courtney, as she's the only one left in the game who seems to have any heart left. Dawn: Noah, as I still trust him to do the right thing. Paper: Uh, Mike? Kyndel: *votes Heather* Griffin: *votes Heather* Anne Maria: *votes Heather* Chris: And here are the results: 1 for Mike, 2 for Noah, and 3 for Heather. However, 4 votes went to Courtney, who gets immunity! *leaves* Lindsay: *bursts out of sewers* Ugh, I hate Heather! Alejandro: I can see that. Gwen: Me too. *Courtney bursts out of the sewers, entering Playa des Losers* Tiki Bar Buffet Table Inside Hotel Bedrooms Gym Alejandro: *walks in with Paper and starts lifting weights* Paper: *lifts lightish weights* Alejandro: *lifting weights* This is fun, huh? Paper: *lifting lightish weights* Yeah. Alejandro: I'm glad you're enjoying it. *lifts heavier weights and hears a big bursting noise by the swimming pool* Who just got flushed now? Let's check. Paper: *looking around* Alejandro: *finds Paper and Dawn* There you guys are. I got the intern with us. Also, in a scene that didn't make the final cut most likely, he whispered to me that there's a DVD titled 'Heather's Greatest Hits." and it's not in here, but hidden underground outside Playa. Paper: And how will we find that? Alejandro: He gave me a map. He said "anything to get out of washing Chris's stinky feet." Lets go! :D B: I'll take out the footage! Derek: I'll stand guard! Alejandro: No need guys, we are almost done with the quest to prove Heather can't be trusted. We have evidence in this DVD *pulls out the DVD or Heather's incriminating acts* Paper: So, what now? Alejandro: First we need to make sure it will prove anything by playing it here in the Gym. Good thing there's a TV. *points and slips the DVD in* DVD: *showing Heather dictating what Lindsay does since Day 1, her eliminating Scott, her tricking Alejandro into temporarily dumping Dawn, to her being revealed to have stolen everyone's stuff and pinning the blame on Bridgette, as well as idoling Dawn out, to her framing Gwen for stealing Courtney's PDA,and finally her being really mean* Alejandro: Wow. That's a handfull. Dawn: Wow..... Alejandro: Now all we have to do is send it to the producers to show it. Luckily I got the intern with us. Be right back. *walks off and then comes back* Alright, it's mailing. Heather will be defeated! Massage Table Theater Chris: Here's my personal favorite! You can watch the season live! *Episode 7 plays* Alejandro: *watching but then covers eyes* Oh man, Scott! What's wrong with you? *end Episode 7* Alejandro: Glad that's over. *Episode 9 plays, Paper and Alejandro watch* Alejandro: *watching live, sees Dawn agree to blindside Heather* This is great! You go girl! Paper: *clapping at the same thing because why not* *Gwen and Noah talk about Mike* Alejandro: Hmm... maybe Mike himself is being strategic. Paper: I have watched the show before and while he has been strategic, he has never flirted with girls other than Zoey...... Alejandro: Yeah but Zoey voted him off in FvF. I'd say those two are pretty much done. Paper: Yeah, maybe he's trying to get himself a new girlfriend or whatever. Haven't you noticed how odd Zoey was in that one season? Alejandro: Yeah, I don't really get it. But lets watch a bit of FvF to find out why Zoey voted for Mike. *plays the DVD* *on DVD* Tommy: Party! Zoey: *parties like it's 1999* Mike: Uh... okay? (CONF) I'm not sure if I like Zoey still. *Alejandro pauses DVD* Alejandro: See? Paper: Those dances are way over 10 years ago in fashion- but I see your point. Oh so how's your love life going then? Alejandro: Dawn's been good based on the episodes I've seen. I just really miss her though... Paper: Well the finale isn't that long ways yet. Or if she's eliminated, being together with her quicker is a consolation? So you'll be with her soon again. Alejandro: Thanks Paper. I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some steak from the grill. You hungry for anything? Paper: A salad would be nice? Alejandro: Okay. *goes to the grill and buffet table, brings back a salad and some steak* So, you up for hanging out later as friends? Paper: I'm up for it. Alejandro: Awesome! *they finish eating* Do you want to get massages, work out in the gym, or swim? Well I don't think the third one would work out so well... maybe the first two? Paper: I'm pretty sure massages would crumple me. So a work-out in the gym sounds nice. Alejandro: Cool. Let's go. *A while later* Alejandro: *walks in with Dawn and Paper* Lets see what's new in the game. *watches My TDAS* *The theater shows Noah thinking of Dawn's last words* Alejandro: Wow, he's thinking of your last words- WOAH. What is Heather doing this time?! *The theater goes to showing Heather trying to drive a wedge between Gwen and Courtney since it's 3-3 by stealing Courtney's PDA and placing it under Gwen's pillow* Alejandro: That is just wrong. Seriously, when in her reign of terror going to end? Paper: Probably not soon. *chews on popcorn* Alejandro: That seems likely at this point, since Lindsay's loyal to her no matter what. But luckily there is something you could call a resistance: Mike, Courtney, and Gwen. Plus if Noah's affected by those last words, then he may do something. We can hope. Paper: Yeah. Alejandro: I've also made up two alliance names: Heather's Empire and The Resistance. It looks like Heather may save herself in case Noah flips to the other alliance by splitting up Courtney and Gwen, damaging the Resistance. Paper: Yeah, we'll see what happens though. Alejandro: Maybe there's a way we can help the Resistance. We must find evidence of Heather's incriminating behavior and mail it to the competition. I could hire an intern to show it. This is an alliance of our own: The Three Amigos. Who's in? Dawn: I'm in! Paper: Count me in too! Alejandro: Cool. I'll try to convince the intern. You guys could look around Playa. *walks off to find an intern* Paper: Alright. Alejandro: *walking to the intern* Hello intern. Must be fun with that job, huh? Intern: Not really. We work long hours with little pay and we even have to wash Chris's feet... they stink! Alejandro: I can pay you if you mail the evidence of Heather being a villain if we find it to the show. That way we're all happy. Intern: Hmm... if I can pay that money to get out of washing Chris's stinky feet for a whole day, it's a deal. Alejandro: Sweet! *walks off to find Paper and Dawn* Derek: Can me and B join in on the hunt? B: Yeah! I want to be a part of this! Alejandro: *yelling from across Playa* Meet us at the gate! *A while later* Alejandro: *comes back* Here, intern! I found the evidence of Heather being a villain. *hands the DVD over* Mail it, and here is your payment good sir. *pays him and leaves* Category:Subpages